


my purple (you are)

by eatsung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Slice of Life, i miss rensung, renjun with messy hair is something that can be so personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsung/pseuds/eatsung
Summary: he’s small and jisung has been aware of that, but it’s different whenever they stand in front of each other.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	my purple (you are)

jisung’s heart pounds like crazy and his chest tightens as he sees the light in the huang's hallway go one through the milky window of the front door.

he’s planned this. he knows xuxi is sleeping over at mark’s, nows that his and renjun’s father is out of town, that renjun’s mom is at work.

the door opens and renjun’s brown eyes turn into crescents once he sees jisung. he’s small and jisung has been aware of that, but it’s different whenever they stand in front of each other.

“ _listen_ ,” he starts, promptly getting distracted by a strand of the older’s long fringe that doesn’t hang down like the other ones, instead curls away from his face like an auburn devil's horn, making it unable for jisung to stop his fingers from correcting it. renjun smiles, wearing that soft expression he always does when he looks at jisung.

“i came to tell you something.”

“tell me, then.”

jisung opens his mouth. hesitates. “can i, like, come in?” renjun giggles before grabbing the front of jisung’s hoodie (it’s moss green, jisung’s favorite color) and pulling him inside, mumbling a _‘course you can_.

renjun’s house smells really good, jisung notes. it smells a little old but a good kind of old. experienced. he looks around the living room, sitting down on the soft, brown couch.

“you’re getting distracted, jisung,” the brunette hums, grinning, but jisung knows renjun would never poke fun at him. he clears his throat.

he’s not scared, at least he likes to think he isn’t. jisung’s always been very aware of his emotions, just those of others kind of confuse him, but he’s learned to cope, especially with the help of his friends and family.

he’s not scared but

renjun is just so _pretty_.

he only realizes he’s said those words out loud when renjun can’t contain his laughter. jisung studies his face to try and find out if it’s mean or happy laughter, but he’s certain it’s happy laughter.

“jisung… is it possible that you like me?”

the younger frowns. “that’s not how it was supposed to go, hyung.”

renjun shrugs.

renjun laughs even more and jisung can’t keep a straight face when he looks so beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> zzz jisung neurodivergent btw! Lol
> 
> (im starting my meds tmr!!! im so excited i rly hope ill b able to write more again eee)


End file.
